camp_giza_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Brich
Personality Loyal, Courages, Awsome, Friendly, Natural Leader and Smart History Clarissa was a Charity worker in Los Angelis, one day whiel doing her work she met Osiris dicised as another Charity worker. The two had a breff chat and decided to grab something to eat. The two fell in love and got to know each other better. That night the two stayed together for one week but then Osiris left with nothing explaining where he went. When Clarissa woke up the next morning she was angered that he just left her with nothing telling her where he went. She got an oppertunity to become a singer and took the chance. She become a world renowed singer and nine months had a baby boy Josh and she was very happy with her son. Josh was happy with his life but always asked about his dad but Clarissa never awnserd that queston. Josh atended a public school and made many friends but also made friends with one of the girls at school but all his friends told him she was a waist of space which he didn't find funny at all. The girl, Justice, was kind and friendly. Josh develped a crush on her and she had a crush on him. When Josh was nineteen he got attacked by ''tjesu heru. ''Justice got rid of it and told Josh that she was been tracking ''tjesu heru ''for years wanting revange on it. Josh completly confused said something like "Uhhhhh" and Justice explained and told Josh he was also a demigod and took him to see his mother who had many points but Justice won by saying "He either goes or dies, which one do you want?" and won the disscusion (Finally). Justice took Josh to Camp Giza where he was claimed by Osiris and Justice and Josh had there first kiss and he says it was a magical moment for him until ''tjesu heru ''thought it would be funny to ruinin the moment and get even with Justice. Justice handed Josh a spare sword and using team work to get rid of it. Josh and Justice escaped with only minor burns. Powers Offensive 1) Children of Osiris have the ability to resurrect a single undead corpse/mummy which will fight, mindlessly, along side them until it is broken down or dismissed. 2) Children of Osiris have the ability to create a massive wall of plants, roughly two to three times the size of the user, as a shield, although will instantly begin to die away following its creation. Defensive 1) Children of Osiris have the ability to create a large field of briers which hurts anyone who attempt to cross it and slows movement; they die away after a short time. 2) Children of Osiris can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive 1) Children of Osiris have the innate ability to vanquish the undead with a single attack. 2) Children of Osiris can communicate with the dead, and can talk plants to life, either making them grow more quickly or bringing them back from a recent death. 3)Children of Osiris can sense when a mortal or half-blood that they know has died through a "pins and needles feeling" in their fingertips Supplementary 1) Children of Osiris have a heightened control over the undead and can usurp dominance from others who control the undead. 2) Children of Osiris are able to have physical contact with ghosts, as in being able to touch them and feeling them as if they where alive. 3) Children of Osiris have the ability to create ropes of vines which can be used for a multitude of purposes. 4) Children of Osiris can create plants from nothing, but they only last for a short time, and the larger the plant the more it drains on the user. lt and counselor only 1) It is rare that the Children of Osiris have the ability to summon a large group of undead corpses, about ten, which can then be controlled by the mind of their summoner; the longer they are summoned, the more the summoner is drained. Trait 1) Children of Osiris can make good Gardner 2)Children of Osiris radiate death. Anthom Relationships Category:Male Category:Children of Osiris Category:Head Counciler Category:CoCogirl14 Category:Demigod Category:Characters Category:Important People